


with urgency but not with haste

by flypaper_brain, QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Unbound and Tethered-verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Rey, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Pegging, Praise Kink, Submissive Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/pseuds/flypaper_brain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Two years after the events of "Unbound & Tethered," Rey and Ben are married and living happily on their mountaintop in Montana. When Ben goes into rut while Rey is on her way home from a trip, she instructs him to get ready for her return in a very special way.It's an omega-pegs-the-alpha-while-he's-in-rut A/B/O pegging fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Unbound and Tethered-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707391
Comments: 55
Kudos: 120
Collections: F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause), Reylo Pegging Fics, The Sub!Ben Collection





	with urgency but not with haste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts).



> Twelve years ago I lost someone special to me to cancer, so when I saw that spaceminstrels was ill and had set up a fundraiser, I jumped at the chance to support her - both with a donation of my own, and with a promised fic should the fundraiser reach $5000. It did, so here we are! An oddly suitable contribution to the "F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause)" collection. - QueenOfCarrotFlowers
> 
> I've lost three beloved grandparents to cancer over the years, and my mother is a cancer survivor. When QueenOfCarrotFlowers told me about SpaceMinstrels and her fundraiser - and that she wanted to write something to contribute to it - I was 1000% on board and am absolutely delighted for the opportunity to revisit and expand our little A/B/O 'verse for such a good cause. Sending much love to all of those who have ever had to fight cancer, whether they be patients or the people who love and support them. - Lindsey aka flypaper_brain 
> 
> The idea for this fic came from a prompt made by radioactivesaltghoul in the Reylo After Dark server: "alpha ben + omega rey + heat + pegging." They also requested "comedy, mostly" and we can't promise a laugh a minute but we do think this is pretty lighthearted and we hope they like it.

Ben wakes up with the early morning sun shining in his face, and his St Bernard puppy, Chewie (named after his previous St Bernard - also named Chewie - who had passed away the previous Spring), snoring softly in his dog bed under the window. He stretches out, able to take up the entirety of the king-sized bed because he’s alone. He has been all week, since Rey went up to Vancouver to visit her old friend Finn and his new girlfriend, and also boyfriend. Ben wasn’t clear on all that, but Finn was happy and that was all Rey cared about, so it was all Ben cared about, too. 

The bittersweet feeling of waking up alone again is soon replaced by joy. Ben is excited, because Rey is coming home today. Her flight from Vancouver to Seattle is scheduled to leave around 11am, and from there she’ll be in Missoula by 3pm, which means that Poe will be able to get her to the house by about 4pm. _Thank God for Poe_ , Ben thinks to himself as he rolls out of bed, stops by the bathroom to relieve himself and check his braid - still hanging midway down his back, and tidy enough to keep the way it is until after he showers later - and then makes his way across the house to the kitchen, Chewie bouncing behind him, eager to be let outside. 

The day is clear and bright, and sunlight floods the open concept living and dining room through the large windows at the front of the house, which faces the field, and the barn - the barn where Ben had found Rey hiding, almost two years before, when they were surrounded by feet of snow and she was on the cusp of her heat. Their chance meeting had been revelatory to Ben, and had led to so many firsts; his first kiss, first rut, first knotting, first love - although not necessarily in that order. Ben thinks about Rey and wonders how she’s doing, if she’s packed already, maybe even heading to the airport. Finn had his own trip to take, and they’d managed to get the same flight to Seattle, and as he spoons coffee grounds into his French press Ben imagines the two of them together, maybe in the backseat of an Uber, telling jokes and laughing. Finn had come to visit the previous year, to spend some time getting to know Ben in person before acting as Rey’s man of honor at their wedding a week later. Ben had been pleasantly surprised by how much he’d liked him, and that’s how the three of them had spent most of their time - telling jokes and laughing. 

Coffee in one hand and toast in the other, Ben steps out the kitchen door and greets the day, taking a deep breath of crisp morning air. Chewie has been outside for a while, probably not so patiently waiting for Ben to come out and play their usual game of fetch with a stick. To his surprise, the dog is down in a circle of trees that sits on the edge of the field where Poe’s plane makes its landing; it looks for all the world like the puppy is stalking something. Ben lifts his nose to the air and takes a sniff, trying to see if he can figure out what it might be. There’s the scent of coffee, of course, and the slightly burned, caramelized tang of the toasted bread. The dirt, rich and deep, the freshness of the grass peeking through the last of the snow, the slightly more spicy scents of the various plants, the trees and flowers. The first daffodils are just below the surface, ready to burst forth at any moment. Daffodils are Rey’s favorite, and Ben is pleased that she’ll be home in time to see the first blooms. And finally Ben smells the dog himself, mostly clean but with an underlying musk, and some toy or other - rubber, Ben thinks - that he’s found by the trees.

But no scent of Rey, not outside. Ben misses her.

But Rey will be home soon, by 4pm, which is only - Ben checks his watch - seven hours from now. 

She’s due for a heat. That’s the one thing that they’d both worried about, leading up to her trip - according to the heat/rut tracker app that Rey had been working on, now in the beta stage (a term that always made her giggle), she was scheduled to come home on the first day of her predicted heat. Ordinarily she would have never even attempted to cut it this close, but this week was the only time that Finn had been able to host her, and they hadn’t seen each other since Finn had made the trip to Montana for Ben and Rey’s wedding the year before. They wanted to see each other so badly, and Ben trusted her; and encouraging her to go on the trip was a way for him to show her that trust. He’d kept himself busy during the week, doing his best to keep his mind off it, but now that he knows she’ll be home at 4pm he figures it’s okay to let himself think about it more.

 _It_. Her heat, and his answering rut. 

Ben calls the puppy back to the house and hums as he makes his way back to their bedroom - the large room at the end of the hallway. It had been his grandparents’ bedroom, and they’d only moved into it after Rey came to live. It was a great space, with windows facing the valley and the mountains, and a good-sized bathroom with a jetted tub and a shower, both of them large enough to fit Rey and Ben together comfortably. But Ben isn’t paying attention to the space - his mind is on the wooden box that they keep tucked on a special shelf in the closet.

The box - Rey calls it their treasure chest - is full of good things, skeins of rope in one half and a collection of toys in the other. There’s also a tablet full of films, and Ben decides that, since Rey’s arrival is imminent, he may as well partake while he makes sure everything is in order. He considers the options, and then queues up one that they made fairly recently. 

They’ve been experimenting with different types of play, and they’ve both gotten heavily into anal play. It’s something that Ben has always enjoyed on his own, but it took a while to get Rey interested in trying it - both on herself and on him. But eventually she did, and now they have a nice little collection of plugs and dildos of various sizes, and Rey has her black leather strap.

That black leather strap and a realistic purple dildo are all she’s wearing in the video that Ben watches as he pulls the skeins of rope out of the box and lines them up on the bed - black and green and blue and scarlet. He hums as Rey in the video crawls up onto the bed, where he, Ben, is waiting for her. His left side faces the camera and he’s on his knees with his face down into a pillow, and his long hair is loose and spreads down his shoulders, curtaining his arm that faces the camera. His erect cock is just visible where it hangs down under his stomach. It’s not the best angle - in hindsight they could have angled the camera slightly differently to get a better view of both of their backsides - but it isn’t terrible.

Rey starts with her fingers, shining with lube, dipping them in and out of his hole. She murmurs praise, calls him her _good Alpha_ and describes how he feels around her fingers, _so tight and hot, ready to take my cock_ while he whines into the pillow. Ben-in-the-room is glad he’s still in his sleeping clothes, soft shorts and a cotton tee shirt - he’ll shower and change into something clean before Rey gets home - because the video is turning him on, and anything tighter would be uncomfortable. 

Ben tries not to get distracted from his next task - selecting the toys they’ll use for the first round of sex when Rey gets home, which will probably, hopefully, lead to her heat, and his rut. But it’s difficult, because Rey-in-the-video has finally breached Ben-in-the-video’s ass with the purple dildo, and he’s really starting to make some noise. Ben loves getting fucked in the ass by Rey - submitting to her, opening up to her, trusting her to give him pleasure and take her own in turn - and watching them do it makes his hole clench sympathetically. Maybe she’ll do it for him tonight, if he asks her nicely. They haven’t done it during a heat before, Rey only got her strap after their last cycle, and Ben isn’t sure how he’d feel about being fucked in the ass when he’s in rut. Because ultimately, his rut is about Rey - getting her slick, fucking her hard, making her come, giving her all the knots she needs. And then cleaning her up and feeding her, making sure she’s comfortable and happy. 

But maybe his sweet Omega would be happy to fuck her Alpha’s ass someday when they’re in the middle of it.

Ben-in-the-video is begging to come, and Ben pauses his toy selection process to watch. Almost without thinking he pulls out his cock and grips it in his left hand, and quickly reaches over and grabs a pillow from Rey’s side of the bed. He knows how this movie ends, but it’s still beautiful to see the exact moment when Rey, who has been pummeling him from behind for a few minutes, pulls her purple cock out almost all the way, puts her hands on his cheeks and spreads him wide, and then demands, _“come for me, Alpha.”_ She plunges back in and Ben-on-the-screen wails her name into the pillow as he shatters, coming with his cock untouched, bursts of cum shooting out of the end of his cock onto the towel that lays under his stomach. 

Ben comes, too, with Rey’s scent in his head and the phantom feeling of her cock in his ass.

“Fuck.”

He pushes the pillow against his face again and listens to Rey and Ben in the video giggle together, snuggling and cleaning up after their fun. Rey can’t get home soon enough.

The satellite phone rings in the kitchen, and Ben swears, wiping his hands off on his shorts as he hops across the house, Chewie hot on his tail.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he says into the phone, knowing that it will be Rey.

“Hey Benny,” she answers. Her voice is cheery but even so he can tell there’s something wrong. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, just waiting for you. What’s up? Is everything okay?” 

“I have bad news. There’s some issue with the plane, and they’ve delayed our flight, but I don’t know for how long. It’s some kind of mechanical problem.”

Ben groans. “Baby, your heat. You need to get home.”

“I know that,” she snaps, “but it wouldn’t do us any good if the plane explodes into a fireball!” A second voice comes softly through the receiver. “Yes, I’m fine,” she says.

“Hey, Finn!” Ben says. There’s an answering mumble, and Rey chuckles.

“Sorry for snapping,” she says after a moment. “But I know my heat is imminent, and I want to get home, too. I’ve had a good visit but I miss you. So much.”

Ben closes his eyes and reminds himself that Rey had been taking care of herself for a long time before she met him, and she is perfectly capable of handling whatever might happen. So he bites his tongue, pushes back his alpha inclination that screams to _care for omega_ \- which should probably not be happening right now, but it’s okay, _it’s okay_ \- and says, “I miss you too, Rey. Let me know when you have your new flight time. Okay?”

She promises to do that, tells Ben she loves him, and they cancel the call.

 _This is fine_. It just means that he has more time to prepare for her arrival. More time to organize the ropes, more time to wash the toys, even more time to watch some of their movies, maybe even enough time to crank up the bread machine. He’ll be good and ready for her when she comes home. And once she does get back, she can go into heat and he’ll go into rut and everything will be exactly as it should be.

* * *

It’s been three hours since her first call to Ben and Rey bites her thumbnail as she waits while the phone rings at home. One ring, two rings, three rings… she glances at Finn across the aisle. He’s sitting with his elbows on his knees, phone in hand, probably texting with Hux, or Rose, or both of them.

“Hey, Rey,” Ben finally answers on the fifth ring. His voice echoes slightly; she thinks he’s probably in the bathroom, and at the thought of him in that room - maybe naked, maybe wet - a jolt of fire drives through her center and she’s reminded again of how close she is to heat. “Do you have a flight time yet?” He sounds calm. Too calm. She thinks he’s trying to sound nonchalant and she doesn’t like what that might mean.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling you.” She’s wearing one of his flannel shirts over her tee shirt and she brings the collar to her face and takes a sniff; it smells like him. “They finally got a new plane and it looks like we’ll be taking off at two, for sure. The layover in Seattle is still 90 minutes, so I should be in Missoula by about six, home by seven. I’ve been texting with Poe and he’s ready to fly me out as soon as we land.”

“They should have just sent you on a ferry,” Ben grumbles through the phone, and there’s something in the tone of his voice that makes her sit up a little bit straighter, gives her a little buzz in her belly. 

“Yeah, well, they didn’t do that,” she responds, feeling grouchy and horny. “I wish I was home, too, but I’ll be there by tonight and then we can be together.”

“Together, yes,” Ben replies. His voice no longer echoes, and she imagines he’s back out in the bedroom, maybe next to the bed. He’s probably got the ropes out, and the toys. _Oh_. Maybe that’s why he was in the bathroom - washing the toys, making sure they’re ready if she wants to play when she gets home.

She twists in her plastic seat, and Finn, seated across the aisle from her, looks up from his phone and narrows his eyes. She gives him a smile that she hopes looks genuine and curls back to her side.

“Are you okay, Ben?” She asks, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

“I’m fine,” he replies after a moment, but there’s something in the way he says it that makes Rey flinch in concern.

“Are you sure?” The next words tumble out of her before she even realizes it, has time to consider it. “I’m so sorry, Ben, I knew it was a bad idea to come so close to my heat but I hadn’t seen Finn in so long and you know it was the best time for him and I’m sorry about the plane but it’s not my fault, and I’ll make it up to you, I promise—”

“Omega.” He’s been trying to cut into her diatribe since she started, but it isn’t until he says this word that she finally stops talking. She freezes, stops breathing. Her Alpha has something to say to her.

“Omega,” he says again, and the way he says it - the tone, the diction, the depth of his voice - tugs at a point in the middle of her body, and all she can do is listen, and obey. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine until you come home. I need you to come home. I miss you, Omega.”

“I'll come as soon as I can, Alpha,” Rey replies, aware that her vision is swimming, aware also of the warmth bursting into fire in her belly. “I love you.”

She hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the seat beside her, hands rubbing her face and then pushing back through her pixie-cut hair. Ben only ever calls Rey _Omega_ when he’s in rut. This is _bad_. She is in the wrong place and her Alpha _needs_ her.

Rey is broken out of her reverie by a strong hand, gripping around her upper arm. She tries to pull away but the person is holding her tight, but it’s not Ben - Ben is far away, home, back in Montata, and however this person is holding her has _no right_. She’s ready to pounce when Finn’s face takes up her view, and he’s not smiling. She thinks she hears him shouting her name.

“Suppressants,” he says. “Now.” 

Finn’s not Rey’s Alpha - he’s nobody’s alpha at all, he’s just a beta - but Rey trusts him and he’s already got her bag over his shoulder. He pulls her out of her seat and halfway across the airport to the pharmacy, where he politely asks the lady behind the counter for the _Deter-Heat Emergency Suppressants_ , which are kept in the locked case so people can’t steal them. Rey balks at the price - $50 Canadian for one dosage - but Finn insists, and he insists on sitting with her at the bench near the restrooms - just in case they nauseate her - as she takes the first two pills with sips from a bottle of water. She’s already feeling better by the time she takes the second pair of pills twenty minutes later, following the instructions on the back of the box exactly.

“I thought I’d lost you for a minute there,” Finn chuckles, once they're back at the gate. 

“I’m glad you were here.” Rey’s not ashamed to admit that Finn likely saved her a whole lot of trouble. 

“What happened?”

Rey doesn’t see any reason to mince words. “Ben said he needed me to come home. And he called me _Omega_.”

Finn’s eyebrows rise and he smirks. “Oh yeah, that’s a thing, isn’t it.”

“And he used Alphaspeak when he did it.”

“Oh, shit,” Finn’s smile fades. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Yup,” Rey confirms, staring out the window where her plane is just lining up at the gate. “Ben’s already in rut.”

* * *

Rey calls Ben again when she’s on her way to Poe’s plane, which is parked in the private area of the airport, across the road from the main building. She’s been feeling mostly fine since she took the suppressants at the airport; they really seem to have deterred her heat effectively. She’s almost sad about how well they worked, but she has to admit she’s also thrilled that she didn’t end up going into heat on the crowded plane.

Ben answers on the third ring, but all she hears on the other end of the line is the sound of his breathing. She straightens her shoulders and does her best to inject some authority into her voice.

“Ben,” she says. “Ben, I hear you. How are you?”

Another breath, only this one sounds more like a sigh.

“Omega.” His voice is deep, a growl like an animal, like one of the bears that sometimes wanders in from the woods, that leave scat near the barn for Chewie to find. “Omega, where are you?” He whines, another animalistic sound that manages to make Rey’s belly clench.

“I’m heading to Poe’s plane, almost there. I should be home in an hour.”

Ben huffs and growls. She can imagine him, kneeling on the bed, or maybe the floor. He’s probably naked, and hard, and already covered in cum. 

“Do you have a toy, baby?” Poe is standing next to his little plane out on the edge of the tarmac, and Rey waves at him and then points at her phone. He nods, understanding, and waits.

“I have your cock in my ass, and I’ve been watching our movies... but it’s not you,” Ben whines. “Need _you_. Omega. Fuck you, give you my knot. Fill you with my cum until it leaks all over. Drink your slick, rub it over everything, make everything smell like you.” He grunts and swears, and Rey pictures him again, this time splayed out on their bed, his cock hard and purple, her cock - equally hard and also purple - peeking out of his ass, a puddle of cum on his stomach, one of their movies playing in the background.

Even though Rey is well suppressed at the moment, the image turns her on. Their sex life is amazing even between cycles, and it really doesn’t take much to get her going. But now is not the time. She slows her steps as she approaches the plane when an idea takes hold in her mind.

“I need you too, Alpha. But I need you to be a good boy and do some things for me, okay?”

Ben doesn’t seem that interested in hearing what Rey wants him to do, at first. He has his own ideas.

“M’gonna fuck you, Omega. Fuck you and fuck you and knot you for days. Drown you in cum. Make you scream. That’s what I’m gonna do for you.”

Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. In all of their time together, Rey has never seen or heard Ben lost to his rut when she herself hasn’t been completely lost to her heat. Thank god for $50 _Deter-Heat Emergency Suppressants,_ because hearing him speak like this even when lucid was not at all conducive to staying focused and on task.

“Yes, Alpha, we’re going to do that, I promise. But now I need you to do something else for me, like a good boy. If you do this for me, I’m going to be very happy with you. Okay?”

There’s a pause on the line, the soft buzzing of the satellite connection, and she can hear Ben shift. She knows what’s happening in his head, the Alpha biology warring with his natural inclination to submit to her. He wants to take care of her, to be her big strong Alpha, but he also wants to do what _she_ wants him to. He wants to submit.

It sounds like the submissive side of him wins. “Like a good boy?” Ben repeats softly, and Rey grins.

“Yes, Alpha, like a good boy. You like to be my good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes!” He practically shouts into the phone, and Rey has to hold it away from her ear. By this time she’s reached the plane, and Poe takes her bag without speaking and throws it in the back with the rest of his cargo.

“Okay. First, I need you to get the mask from grandma Padme’s suit and put it outside the front door. Then I need you to get out my strap and wash my new cock - the black one - and leave that on the dining room table.” At the second request Ben growls, but Rey ignores him and keeps speaking. “And finally, I need you to tie yourself to the bed, with your ass in the air, so I can fuck you as soon as I get there.”

Ben is silent, aside from the sound of his breath puffing into the phone receiver. She honestly has no idea how he’s going to respond, but she knows exactly what she’s hoping for. 

“Ben?” She finally says, when Poe puts himself in her line of sight for the second time and taps his wrist. “Alpha? Answer me.”

“You’re going to fuck me,” he growls, “before you let me knot you.” 

“That’s right. But only if you’re a good boy and do as I ask.”

“Good,” he says immediately, and she hops on her toes with glee. “Yes, good. Good Alpha.”

“You are a good Alpha,” she croons, ”you’re _my_ Alpha. And I’ll see you in an hour.”

“I love you, Rey,” Ben says, sounding very much like himself. “Tell Poe to fly carefully, he has hell to pay if you get hurt in his plane.”

“I love you too, Alpha,” Rey replies, and disconnects the call. She hopes that Ben will do as she asked, but even if he doesn’t, her arrival home is going to be a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two will come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mumford & Sons "Not With Haste"


End file.
